1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a boring head with a tool body and at least one bit carrier detachably affixed to it. More specifically, the invention concerns such a boring head wherein the at least one bit carrier is slidably mounted for the radial adjustment of the bit on a clamp plate of the tool body. Most specifically, the invention concerns such a boring head with clamping means for clamping the bit carrier against the above-noted clamp plate and with a catch plate arranged on the tool body which collaborates with a corresponding catch plate of the bit carrier for the transmission of torque.
2. Description of the Related Art
A boring head of this type is known as state of the art from U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,691 of the applicant. In this case two bit carriers are provided which are continuously and independently adjustable, axially as well as radially. The tool body has a radially running, continuous channel on an end side in which the two bit carriers are supported for radial displacement and for the transmission of torque. The two bit carriers are clamped axially against the tool body with a clamping screw. The fine axial adjustment of the two bit carriers is accomplished in each case with a set screw which is inserted in an axial threaded boring of the bit carrier and which is supported at its thinner end on an adapter plate of the tool body. The positioning of the set screws on the tool body results in a punctiform support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,970 shows a boring head which also has two bit carriers. For clamping the two bit carriers. Two clamping screws are provided which run at an angle to the axis of rotation of the tool, and, in each case, clamp a bit carrier against the tool body. The two bit carriers are seated in a guide channel of the tool body. For radial and axial adjustment of the bit carrier, two coaxially arranged adjusting screws are provided and arranged in the tool carrier. One of these screws has an eccentric head which lies on a bit carrier on the bottom side. Upon the rotation of this adjusting screw the corresponding bit carrier is moved axially. Here also the bit carrier is supported in a punctiform manner on the above-mentioned eccentric adjusting screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,849 shows a boring head with two bit carriers which are gear-cogged with each other. The gear-cog engagement of the two bit carriers increases the stability but prevents continuous axial adjustment of the bits.